


Being Torchwood

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: Being Human (UK), Torchwood
Genre: Another Trinity, Hal is bi, M/M, new torchwood team, set after miracle day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is a vampire afraid of heartbreak who hasn't loved in a millennium thinking she'll never fall for anyone again. Ianto Jones is a lonely ghost who though his life would just be a long torture of watching the love of his life mourn and grieve while he invisibly watched. But after an unexpected meeting and some help from Pepper's friends in Barry, they both find themselves discovering feelings they haven't felt in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Torchwood Miracle Day and Being Human Series 3.

It was a cold windy night in Cardiff and Captain Jack Harkness was in a good mood because for once in his long life things were finally going right, first they had rebuilt the hub and then Martha had offered to join the team and to top it all off he had heard that an old friend who he had worked with a few years ago was working in a local bar and he was now off to try and recruit her.

Jack’s long coat flapped as he entered the bar and he smiled winking at the heads that turned at his entrance. He walked over to the bar and was greeted by a pale woman with curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

“What can I get you sir?” The girl asked

 “A whisky please and one for yourself” He said smiling

“You're very pale, if don’t mind me saying you should get out more.” Jack said as the girl poured his drink before handing him the drink.

“What do you want Jack?” The girl asked in a warning tone

“Oh you know a doctor, a good looking person to share my bed but right now I’d settle for a chat with you.” Jack flirted, the girl looked unimpressed.

“Let me get my stuff I’ll be there in a minute.” The girl said walking off as Jack smiled and went to a table.

The girl returned a few minutes later with a backpack and a glass of coke, scowling as she sat down opposite the captain

“Well I know you’re probably really busy with your job and the kid but I need you vampy, me and some of my friends have rebuilt Torchwood 3 and are one genius short of an amazing team so if you want it the jobs open for you.” Jack said smiling

“Firstly my name is now Pepper, so who would I be working with and do they know about me.” Pepper asked as Jack laughed

“Pepper really, next time you run you’ll have to call yourself Sansa or Ygritte because that’s so original isn't it, tell me Pepper Pots how’s Tony Stark?” Jack joked laughing

“Shut up Jack it was the Wolfy’s idea.” Pepper growled

“Oh I love that kid how old is he now?” Jack asked

“Eight and you haven’t answered my question.” The girl said scowling

“Oh yes well you’ll be working with Gwen Cooper, Rex Matheson, Martha and Micky Smith and Ian- and me and no they don’t know about your condition and hopefully if you stay up on that wagon they won’t need to.” Jack said.

“OK I’ll do it if and only if I get suitable time off to spend with Wolfy.” Pepper said.

“Great I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight, tell Wolfy I said hi.” Jack said before walking off leaving Pepper to roll her eyes and clear up.

 

_Jack was crouched in front of two mutilated corpses frowning at their wounds and scanned the police report before standing up and brushing himself off and turning to the woman behind him who was looking at the wall nodding._

_“Have they passed over?” Jack asked and gave a relieved sigh as the woman nodded._

_“They said it was a giant wolf so probably an escaped werewolf as it was a full moon yesterday, they also said something about a baby.” The woman said in confusion._

_Jack shrugged as the girl walked over to the overturned sofa and turned it over to find a wounded baby sleeping peacefully. Jack chuckled as the woman picked up the baby and checked it over for scratches._

_“What you planning on doing with the wolf baby, vampy?” Jack said motioning to the infant’s arm which had a deep scratch from its elbow to shoulder._

_“I’m going to care for him.” The girl announced stubbornly, wrapping a blanket around the baby’s arm._

_“Eliza if you look after this kid you’ll have run again and get another new identity, another new life.” Jack explained placing her hand on Eliza's shoulder._

_“I know but I can do it I just... it feels like if I was responsible for someone it would keep me clean, I know I could do it Jack, Hal did it and Mitchell.” The woman pleaded and Jack knew it was fruitless trying to dissuade her._

_“OK, vampy, you win but if anything happens I’m sending him to Mr Rook.” Jack warned before walking off._

Jack woke up shivering, ever since they rebuilt the hub it always seemed to be cold and no amount of heating or blankets would make it any warmer, especially the kitchen which was the coldest place in the hub and the team all refused to go in their saying they felt a presence as well as the cold.

Groaning he rolled out of his bed and climbed the ladder to his office where he sat looking at lots of documents for the next few hours till Rex turned up, shortly followed by the Smiths and lastly Gwen arrived with starbucks coffee (as no one wanted to go into the kitchen) asking about the new girl as Jack was putting on his coat to pick her up.

“So what’s she like then?” Gwen asked as she handed out the coffee.

“You’ll find out in a minute.” Jack said walking out with a flourish that made the whole team laugh.

Pepper was making breakfast when Jack arrived letting himself in with a cheery greeting to Wolfy shouted gleefully, running to hug his uncle Jack before dragging him to the breakfast table and sitting opposite him.

Wolfy was a short eight year old boy with messy brown hair, large curious toffee coloured eyes, pudgy cheeks and a slight feral look that lived up to his name no matter how puppy-like he looked.

After pleasant small talk and bacon sandwiches, Wolfy picked up his schoolbag and lunch and said goodbye to Jack before walking out the door.

“He’s a sweet kid; you did a good job vampy.” Jack complimented smiling.

“Yeah well I wasn’t going to let him be raised like an experiment by Mr Rook.” Pepper said as she followed Jack to the car.

The trip to the hub was pleasant and when they arrived they saw that the whole team were waiting outside the door. Both of them exited the car confused and Pepper smiled as she walked up to the team.

“Pepper let me introduce you to the team at Torchwood 3.5.” Jack announced happily

“Hello I’m Pepper, like from Iron Man and you must be Gwen, Rex, Micky and Martha.” She said smiling at each of them in turn.

“Well now you've met the team, we can give you a tour.” Jack said beaming

The tour took most of the day as Pepper wanted to see everything including the archives and the kitchen which the team had taken to calling the freezer, when Pepper entered the freezer she looked around, her eyes lingering on a random cupboard at head height before leaving and following Jack to his office to deal with boring stuff that Pepper hardly listened to.

That evening when everyone had gone home or to sleep Pepper snuck silently into the hub and crept into the kitchen.

“Hello I’m Pepper.” Pepper introduced herself

Whereas a normal person would see as a blank wall, Pepper saw a young man in a smart white shirt with black waistcoat and smart trousers; he had short brown hair and a cut on his cheek. He looked miserable and very shocked that Pepper could see him.

“Y- You can see me?” the man asked panicking

“No I’m talking to a wall; of course I can see you. You’re a ghost and can only be seen by either vampires, werewolves or other supernatural creatures, understand?” Pepper explained as gently as she could.

“And which one are you.” The ghost asked warily

“I’ll let you work that out yourself.” Pepper teased before vamping out and showing her fangs and black eyes.

“Come on then Casper you can come to my house and I’ll explain more and get you something to eat.” Pepper said walking to the door.

“I can’t eat anything.” He said miserably

“Yes Casper I know but there are other ways to taste food for you.” Pepper said leaning on the door-frame

“How?” The man asked cautiously.

“Well come with me and you’ll find out.” Pepper said

“How do I know you’re not going to bite me?” The ghost asked warily as Pepper laughed

“Well Casper if I did that it would be like biting into a lump of ice and I’d just a brain freeze, not that I don’t want to taste every bit of that steaming body you got there.” Pepper flirted winking

“Can we just go?” Ianto asked rolling his eyes, causing Pepper to smile all the way to her car.

“So what’s your name Casper?” Pepper asked once they were in the car.

“Jones, Ianto Jones.” The ghost introduced as Pepper grinned

“Nice to meet you Ianto.” Pepper said smiling softly

When the pair arrived home Wolfy was watching telly, as he entered he ran to his suffragette mother who picked him up and spun him round happily before putting him down.

“Wolfy this is my friend Ianto, Ianto this is my son Wolfy.” The vampire introduced as Wolfy smiled.

“How can he see me, is he a vampire too?” Ianto asked warily.

“No sir I’m a werewolf.” Wolfy answered politely before Pepper clapped her hands and waved them both into the kitchen

“Wolfy, Ianto here doesn’t know he can taste food so do you want some chocolate?” Pepper said happily getting a bar of chocolate out of the fridge and throwing it to the young werewolf.

“Thank you mum, Ianto please put your hands on my head.” Wolfy instructed sitting down and shivering as Ianto’s cold hands rested on with his head

Wolfy broke off  piece of chocolate and placed it in his mouth, Ianto gasped as he tasted the sweet creamy taste fill his mouth and making him cry with joy that he could enjoy good food even if he was dead . After ten minutes Wolfy had eaten all the chocolate and Ianto had tasted it all, beaming he removed his hands from the boys head and sat down next to him.

“Now go get ready for bed Wolfy and don’t forget to brush your teeth.” Pepper said shooing the boy out of the kitchen.

“So do you want to stay here for a bit?” Pepper asked.

“I mean until we can find out what your unfinished business is.” The vampire added smiling.

“Unfinished business?” Ianto asked confused.

“Yes well when a person dies they usually pass over quiet soon after but sometimes people have things they haven’t done or people they haven’t forgiven which prevents them from seeing their door and passing over.” Pepper explained before yawning loudly.

“Ok that sound complicated but we can deal with tomorrow you need to sleep.” Ianto said.

Pepper nodded and exited the kitchen before returning a while later in pyjamas and fluffy slippers.

“Ianto you can watch telly or go on the computer if you like or we have a pack of card if you want them.” Pepper said holding out a pack of cards.

“Thank you Pepper.” Ianto said taking the cards with a smile

“Well goodnight Casper.” Pepper said grinning.

“Goodnight Spike.” Ianto said smirking.

 “Not the worst nickname I’ve ever had.” Pepper said chuckling.

“Really what was?” Ianto asked sitting the sofa.

“Mitchell used to call me Bella secretly I think it was because he wanted me to call him Edward, it was really unimaginative.” The vampire said rolling her eyes fondly.

“So was Mitchell your boyfriend?” Ianto asked.

“Jealous Ianto? No Mitchell was my friend who I practically adopted into my little brother due to our age difference. Well enough talk I’m going to bed.” Pepper said giving Ianto a wave before leaving the room.

_London 1964_

_Pepper told the men her name was Shirley, both of them being too out of it to argue. She played her stupid human part well, babbling on about the circus and the quiet man untill the loud on wondered off to take a piss._

_“He’s funny your mate, he looks funny.” She said acting drunk and docile like all those stupid humans in this time._

_“Going to come sit in the back with me then, you’ll have me thinking I’m ugly?” I ask putting on a fake smile to lure him in. I could see the back of his head as he took a deep breath and vamped out. Once he got in the back I dropped the act._

_“So you’re the famous John Mitchell. Tell me why do you hang around with such a dick it looks like he’d be a bitch to kill.”_

_“Well he’s the only person I have.” Mitchell said miserably._

_“How about you come with me.” Pepper said softly._

_“I can’t, he’ll be back in a minute you should go.” The male vampire said glaring at her._

_“Ok I’ll make a scene and run away but once your friend has pissed off somewhere else come to this address and I’ll get you a snack.” Pepper said pulling a pen from her pocket and writing down her address on his hand before letting out a high pitched scream, wrenching open the door and running hurriedly away._

_Pepper stopped near the exit and listened to the two men._

_“Do you know, um, mathematics was never my strongest suit but our numbers seemed to have dwindled.” Herrick said disappointedly._

_“Yeah she got away, tried to feed but she was struggling.” Mitchell lied exhaling._

_“Never mind, I’ve had a nice evening.” Herrick said with an evil grin._

_“Yeah, it’s over.” Mitchell said seeming relieved_

_“We must do it again some time.” Herrick said._

_“Definitely.” Mitchell agreed_

_“I feel there’s been a distance between us.” Herrick admitted._

_“Really, can’t say I’ve noticed.” Mitchell said calmly._

_“Yeah I think I’ve been maybe inattentive to your needs.” Herrick said._

_“No you haven’t, you really haven’t.” Mitchell assured._

_“And that’s why from now on, I’m going to keep a very close eye on you.” Herrick said._

_Pepper groaned left the building thinking of a way to get Mitchell to come to her. Just as she was walking an idea struck her and she reached a pay phone dialled a number she hadn’t used in ages._

_“Hello Hettie, I need your help can you get Ivan and Daisy to get Mitchell and take him to my house I think he needs help dealing with his meals.” Pepper said before hanging up._

_The next day the doorbell rang and Pepper was surprised when opening it to find a beat up Mitchell being held up by Ivan and Daisy. After inviting them in and tending to Michell, Ivan and Daisy left and Pepper promised to call them if anything happened to Mitchell._

_After a few day Mitchell healed himself and woke up to see Pepper sleeping in a chair next to his bed._

_“You…You stayed.” Mitchell asked weakly._

_“Of course I did, couldn't just leave you bleeding on my doorstep, not when you so young.” Pepper said smiling._

_“I’m almost 100 years old.” Mitchell scoffed._

_“Yeah and I’m almost 500 years old so your officially my little brother, now go back to sleep little bro.” Pepper said smiling._

_“OK big sister that sounds cool.” Mitchell said before closing his eyes and drifting off again._

Pepper woke up smiling and was surprised to see Wolfy standing in front of her holding a steaming cup of coffee.

“Morning mum, Ianto’s making breakfast and he told me to bring you this he said placing the mug on the bedside table and walking out."

Pepper smiled as she got up and got ready for another eventful day at Torchwood.

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you might have gathered I collected some stuff from Mitchell's prequel and Ivan and Daisy's prequel.
> 
> Thanks for reading Kudos' and comments welcome.


End file.
